Jimbei/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Jimbei. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"This is where I choose to die!" *"An impressive foe... We must not waver here!" *"I fight for the sake of justice!" *"Here goes! I'll never lose!" *"This place is mine now! That ought to make things easier." *"I did it! Let's keep going, everyone!" *"Ngh... A strong foe. But I can't afford to lose!" *"This is our territory! We'll never let you have it!" *"How d'ya like my fishman karate?!" *"There're some strong guys here. Brace yourself, guys!" *"I don't care who you are; I will never lose!" *"And you call yourself a Warlord?!" *"Victory is ours!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"A record of the Straw Hat Pirates' adventure!" *"Choose whatever adventure you want!" *"I don't know what'll happen! Prepare yourself!" *"Why not search for a crew to help you?" *"Being unprepared will be the death of you." *"Those who create memories are the ones who grow!" *"Maybe you'll find the treasure you're looking for?" *"I fight for justice!" *"Now is the time to endure! We must defend!" *"Let's go! there is still time! Chase them!" *"Prepare yourselves! This battle will decide everything!" *"Allow me to be your strength! One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea shall surely be helpful." *"Talk is cheap... However, I also know no regret!" *"I shall fight alongside you. Let's go." *"Hm... My first battle is with a weakling!" *"I will acknowledge your spirit, but you are no match for me." *"Worry not, I am here!" *"See? I won't retreat until justice prevails!" *"There are some tough ones in here. Everyone be on your guard!" *"I have return that which I borrowed in prison!" *"In the eyes of the Government, I'm the pirate who hates pirates." *"I don't care if I'm up against the Marines even. I'm not one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea anymore." *"Although we both admire him, I am stronger." *"What ability you have. No wonder you are in Luffy's crew." *"Moria, I think you're too dependent on the power of others." *"Just stay quiet, Luffy!" *"He may be one of my old mates, but I can't condone his wild behavior...!" *"I know not how you obtained your power, but do not think you can defeat me!" *"Are you satisfied? Must you fight? Though it's not like you to stop..." *"I never thought that I would defeat you, however..." *"This plane is mine! Things should get better now..." *"This is our land! We won't give it up to anyone!" *"We were allowed to stop them. This is the island of the "First Son of the Sea"!" *"Did you see? I am unparalleled across land and sea!" *"I shall not stop as long as justice resides within me!" *"Controlling water is the essence of Fishman Karate! No one can match it!" *"Aren't you strong. That power should be used for justice." *"Well, well. I'll be going too!" *"For now we endure! All we can do is endure and fight on...!" *"Well done! I'd expect no less from you." *"One of Luffy's crew, huh? Looks like I'll be able to rely on you." *"Be careful, Hachi! You're strong, but something's missing." *"I will defend this place for justice!" *"Look at you... You're almost on par with the seven Warlords of the Sea...!" *"What! Were you hiding that strength? No wonder you are one of Luffy's crew!" *"There is no time to grieve...!" *"I'll show you my true ability!" *"We're not running away yet! I will protect this even if it costs me my life!" *"I despise pirates. Ready yourself and come forth!" *"We once fought together, but.... It can't be helped if you want to fight!" *"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll beat you with my own two hands." *"So you are my opponent. Pops...! How far can my power go...!" *"Marine or no, I will defeat you if you get in my way!" *"In the end, you are young. I will be your opponent. Come!" *"I will take responsibility for Arlong's actions. So, remove yourself from here." *"I am no longer one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. I need not hold back...!" *"Luffy's crew, eh... Please allow me to pass..." *"You and I are not compatible." *"Ugh... I must ready myself again." *"Defeat... I must retreat for now." *"Everyone, my apologies...! I was defeated!" *"I should have neen able to... but I failed!" *"Justice has prevailed... Hopefully this can end the battle." *"Did we get away? Such carelessness is unforgivable..." *"They're gone! No one's taking anything while I'm here!" *"Victory is ours!" *"That went well. Let's celebrate our victory!" *"That's enough. Well done, everyone!" *"And now the problem is solved!" Category: Quotes